


A Rare Glimpse of Tenderness

by Bookwyrm83



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwyrm83/pseuds/Bookwyrm83
Summary: After a long day, Negasonic and Yukio want nothing more than to wind down, relax and enjoy each other's company.  Just the two of them.





	A Rare Glimpse of Tenderness

It was 9:30 PM and both Yukio and Ellie were glad the day was done. Between a rigorous training exercise with Colossus, several exams throughout the day they spent weeks preparing for and an incident that nearly called for the X-Men's intervention, they were tired right down to their bones. Earlier that afternoon reports came in of a group of rogue mutants that had attacked a police station. The Professor nearly assembled a squad but a live update detailing a heavily armed SWAT team managing to subdue the attack convinced him there was no reason to intercede. Still, the fact they were kept on high alert whilst balancing their daily routines and schooling left everyone rather stressed.  
  
Ellie sighed and closed her laptop, having read her fill of internet news for the day. She turned to look over to where Yukio was reclined on their bed, a gleeful smile on her face as she played Pokémon Go and busily tapped her phone screen. Ellie leaned over and saw a Poliwag successfully get zapped into a ball, making Yukio giggle and declare her love of them. It was the giggle that Ellie had come to adore. She stared at Yukio's infectious smile and moved her eyes to her neckline, admiring the skin that travelled between her shoulders to the base of her purple-dyed hair, currently tied into a bun with some strands haphazardly sticking out. Her eyes met Yukio's and the beautiful smile grew wider still. Ellie's own face was more reserved, but the look of love was unmistakable. Yukio put her phone down and brought her face close to Ellie's. Both girls slightly closed their eyes as their mouths met.  
  
Small moans escaped them as they simultaneously embraced one another. Yukio's soft, sweet lips danced over Ellie's, who started the kiss but let it guide her so they could both share the intimacy. Both sets of lips felt the other and knew when to meet, and when to pull away ever so slightly to make the next meeting more special. Yukio's tongue entered Ellie's mouth, surprising her and prompting her own to reciprocate. Both of them laid down as their kiss continued, Yukio's fingers massaging Ellie's back as Ellie lightly raked her own fingers through her partner's hair. Their bodies rolled and Yukio was on top now, pressing her torso downward firmly but also gently. Ellie opened her eyes just a little to glimpse that gorgeous, enchanting face...  
  
_"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!"_ screamed Ellie as she noticed Deadpool standing in the doorway. Yukio darted up, frightened by Ellie's outburst before also seeing the costumed mercenary, who threw his hands up in the air as if to say "you got me". In his hand he held a phone.  
  
"Wade, you son of a bitch!" Ellie screamed again.  
  
"And a pleasant evening to you too, potty mouth," said Deadpool, "and here I was feeling so happy for you. Oh, almost forgot, hi Yukio!"  
  
"Hi Wade," she responded without amusement.  
  
"Huh, that's less cuter than normal, but I'll take it. Well, don't let me get between you two, in fact why don't you just pretend I'm not here."  
  
"Are you fucking recording us?" asked Ellie incredulously.  
  
"What? No, nothing like that. I'm actually dictating what you're doing for a short story I'm gonna put up on Ao3."  
  
"For WHAT?"  
  
"Ao3. You know, Archive of-"  
  
"I know what it is, you douche. You mean you've been standing there perving on us just so you can write a goddamn fanfic?"  
  
"Well, think about it Negasonic you-know-the-rest. You guys are minor celebrities in your own right and a lot of people are bound to be interested in your private lives, and I figure rather than just make something up like most of the people online (and trust me, there are PLENTY of those), I'll write it as I see it so people know the real you. And you, of course."  
  
As he gestured towards Yukio, who had her arms crossed and was looking away, Wade noticed in the corner of his eye that Ellie was starting to glow. She stepped off the bed and as her eyes blazed with fury, she pointed towards him with a finger that for anyone else would spell death.  
  
"You get the _fuck_ out of here, right now," she snarled through gritted teeth. "And you'd better delete what you've written or I swear to God, I will kill you."  
  
"See, if you weren't a teenage girl who talks like that all the time, I'd feel threatened," he said snidely. "Besides, you haven't heard the title yet. I'm gonna go with 'A Rare Glimpse of Tenderness'. I mean, considering your personality, I'd say it fits."  
  
"You're going to get a rare glimpse of my foot up your ass if - are you still typing all this?!"  
  
"Yes, I mean, no," he said. Or should it be I said? No, this is a third-person perspective, we'll go with he said. Though it might be more interesting if written in the second-person. Seriously, how often do you read stories like that?  
  
_"GET OUT, YOU BASTARD!"_ bellowed Ellie, her rage manifesting itself-  
  
***  
  
Four hours and a significant amount of healing later, I-no, Deadpool managed to log into his home computer and was relieved to find that he had pressed the Save Without Posting button just in time. Negasonic had blasted him through the walls and into a parallel room, shattering his phone and several of his ribs in the process. He was pretty sure his spine had cracked in the blast, as he couldn't stand for several minutes. Colossus, everyone's favorite killjoy, waited for him to heal before throwing into a cab and warning him not to come back to the mansion for a "very long time". It was better than total banishment and while Deadpool would have preferred ignoring that place altogether, he grudgingly admitted to himself that the people there were helpful. Perhaps even his friends. Well, acquaintances at least.  
  
He thought about not submitting the story after looking it over and feeling a tinge of guilt. After all, he had spied on two young girls and breached their privacy. That was something an internet troll would do to get clicks and maybe some high-fives from his fellow dickhead losers. Besides, if somebody did this to him while he and Vanessa were being intimate, he'd doubtlessly blow them straight to hell.  
  
He deliberated for several minutes before deciding to upload it anyway, ensuring that he ended it with an important moral:  
Just because some people think you are their hero does not give you permission to act like a peeping asshole. Got that, Superman? You know what I'm talking about.  
  
The End. 


End file.
